


Pyra Lets Asmodeus Give Her a Makeover

by Pyrafury



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo thinks about someone other than himself, Fluff, Gen, OC, pyra - Freeform, soft asmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrafury/pseuds/Pyrafury
Summary: Asmodeus has been trying to get Pyra to let him give her a makeover for months and he's finally able to get her to cave when she is asked out on a date and can't figure out what to wear.Asmo gives Pyra a full makeover and shows her how fabulous she can be.
Kudos: 11





	Pyra Lets Asmodeus Give Her a Makeover

Asmodeus has been bugging Pyra about letting him give her a makeover since shortly after she arrived in the Devildom. The most dressed up anyone there has ever seen her was black jeans and a nice blouse. She just doesn’t find fancy clothes to be practical, especially dresses and skirts. Asmo is determined to change that, he just needs to find the right time. Fortunately for Asmo, Beelzebub just asked Pyra out on a date following their recent excursion to the human realm and Pyra is on the verge of a fit trying to figure out what to wear.

Pyra is pacing in her room, trying to calm her thoughts and collect herself so that she can properly focus on the task at hand. She hears a knock come from the door and yells, “Not now, I’m busy.”  
“It’s Asmo,” a voice calls from the other side of the door, “I just wanted to help you get ready for your date.”  
Pyra flings open the door, “I didn’t ask for your help, Asmo.”  
“Honey, you didn’t ask, but you need it,” Asmo replies, cheery as ever.  
Pyra sighs and rubs her temples, “You have been trying at this for months and you think now is a good time to ask?”  
“Alright, I just thought I’d offer,” Asmo says as he turns around and walks off.  
Pyra realizes that she needs to set her pride aside for a minute and grabs his arm, “No, stay. I need help.”  
Asmo’s face turns to a huge smile as he claps excitedly. “Oh honey, I am going to make you look fabulous!” Asmo exclaims before letting himself into the room and beginning to ramble about fashion choices.  
“Oh Lord,” Pyra mumbles, “What have I done?”

“How long do we have until your date?” Asmo asks, scanning through the contents of Pyra’s closet.  
“Well, the date isn’t until tonight, and it’s not even lunchtime yet, so about 6-7 hours,” Pyra replies, “but we are _not_ spending 6 hours on a makeover.”  
Asmo laughs, “I’m only asking because we’re going to need to go shopping. You don’t have any fancy clothes in here!”  
Shrugging, Pyra replies, “I don’t own any. It’s not like I was going to any parties back in the human world; I lived in the woods.”  
Asmo gasps and brings a hand to his chest, “You agreed to go on a date and you don’t even have anything fancy to wear?”  
“That’s why I was stressing about it! We’re going to Ristorante Six and I couldn’t find anything in my closet that would meet the dress code,” Pyra says, letting her head fall into her hands.  
“Well, I guess that settles it. We’re going shopping!” Asmo exclaims as he grabs her arm and pulls her out the bedroom door and down the stairs.  
“Wait,” Lucifer calls after them, “Where are you two going?”  
“We’re going shopping!” Asmo says excitedly.  
Lucifer gives Pyra an apologetic look as Asmo forcibly leads her outside.

As Asmo pulls her down the streets of the Devildom, he is blabbering on about a boutique that he thinks would be absolutely perfect for this occasion.  
Eventually, Pyra digs her heels into the ground, forcing Asmo to stop. “Asmo, at this rate you’re going to dislocate my shoulder before we even get there,” Pyra says, yanking her arm away from him and rolling her shoulder to get rid of the cramp that had formed.  
“Oh, right, I sometimes forget that humans aren’t as durable as demons,” Asmo says apologetically, “Well, we’re almost there anyway.”  
“Great, just let me walk the rest of the way on my own please,” Pyra responds.  
Asmo nods, “Alright, but don’t go running away on me!”  
Pyra sighs before gesturing him to lead her there.

Walking into the boutique, Pyra is bombarded by bright colors and shiny fabrics.  
“Jeez Asmo, I’ve never seen a shop like this before,” Pyra says, staring at the clothes around her.  
Asmo laughs, “Honey, you’ve been missing out. Go ahead and start looking for something you like, I’ll hold your picks and then you can go try them on.”  
Pyra nods as she walks over to a rack with nice floral blouses.  
“Pyra, you need something _fancy_. Here, let’s go look at the dresses,” Asmo says, pulling on her arm again.  
Pyra stops him, “Asmo, I don’t really wear dresses, they aren’t practical. I can’t move around normally in them and I’m always afraid that I’ll end up showing a little too much skin.”  
“Darling, there’s plenty of dresses that would be practical for you. Please give it a try,” Asmo says, pouting.  
Pyra rolls her eyes, “Fine, this better be good.”  
“Perfect!” Asmo says in a cheery voice as he, once again, drags Pyra by her arm over to the dresses.

“Asmo these are all so… _fancy_ ,” Pyra says, a concerned look on her face.  
“Isn’t that the point?” Asmo says, a small laugh escaping him.  
“Well, yeah, but I’ve never seen anything like this before. Maybe in movies, but never in real life,” Pyra responds.  
Asmo furrows his brows, “Pyra, these are normal dresses, these aren’t extremely fancy, you just don’t have much experience.  
“Apparently not,” Pyra says, a bit annoyed at her lack of knowledge. As she continues searching through the rack until she finds a bright red knee-length dress that stands out to her. The bodice has silver adornments and the skirt is pleated and flares out loosely. She taps Asmo on the shoulder to get his attention.  
“This one,” she says excitedly, pointing at the dress.  
Asmo is confused by her sudden change in attitude but is willing to roll with it anyways.  
“Alright, what size are you,” Asmo asks, examining the dress.  
“Uh, I’m not exactly sure, I’ve never shopped at a place like this before,” she says, her cheeks reddening slightly as she looks down.  
Asmo puts a finger under her chin and tilts her head up, “It’s alright, I’ll just grab a few different sizes and we can figure it out. No worries.”  
He then grabs her arm again to pull her off but Pyra yanks her arm away, “Asmo, I can walk on my own, just tell me where we’re going,”  
“Oh, right, sorry,” he points towards the dressing rooms, “It’s just around the corner.”  
“Thank you,” Pyra says, heading off in the direction he specified.

Asmo waits outside the rooms while Pyra gets changed, scrolling through his Devilgram. He hears the door open and turns his head towards the noise.  
Pyra walks out of the dressing room wearing her chosen garment. “Does this look okay?” she asks, walking over to the mirrors.  
“Oh my goodness! Darling, you look fantastic! Not as fantastic as me, but a very close second!” Asmo exclaims, walking over to stand behind her.  
Pyra smiles at the compliment and turns around to look at him. She gives him a hug and says, “Thank you, Asmo, I’ve never felt this pretty before.”  
“Honey, you’re always beautiful! Tonight, though, you’re going to be _fabulous_!” Asmo says, a cheery smile on his face, “Now all we have to do is hair and makeup.”  
Pyra groans and pulls away from him, “Do we have to?”  
Asmo giggles, “Of course! A dress like that calls for a full makeover!”  
“Ugh, fine, but you better do a good job with this,” Pyra says, a small smile on her face.  
Asmo looks offended, “Do you know who you’re talking to, Pyra?”  
Pyra laughs and lightly punches his arm, “Let’s go home.”

Asmo leads Pyra to his room and sits her down at his vanity. His room smells of roses and the atmosphere is soft. He walks around the room, collecting different items to use for Pyra’s makeover.  
“How many things do you need for this?” Pyra asks, noticing the growing pile of makeup and beauty products on the vanity.  
“It’s pretty obvious that you have not been taking care of your skin, so I wanted to use a few products to fix it up,” Asmo replies, finally sitting down next to her.  
Pyra sighs, “Well, it’s not like I had much to work with back in the village.”  
“Well, you do now,” Asmo says, already pulling out some face creams and a face mask.  
“Oh dear Lord, what have I done?” Pyra whispers as she readies herself for the treatments Asmo is about to inflict upon her.  
After what feels like hours, Asmo has finally decided that Pyra’s skin is ready for makeup.  
“Did you bring any makeup with you?” Asmo asks.  
“I’ve never worn makeup,” Pyra responds casually.  
“Well, we’re going to change that today,” Asmo says, excited at the prospect of being the first to do her makeup.  
Pyra gives him a stern look, “Nothing crazy, just the basics.”  
“You’re a pyromancer, right?” Asmo asks.  
“I can do other kinds of magic, but yes, mostly fire,” Pyra answers.  
Asmo takes her hands in his, “Pyra, do you trust me?”  
Pyra is a bit startled by the question but then nods, “I trust you.”  
“Then I’m going to make you into a fire princess tonight!” Asmo exclaims.  
Pyra rolls her eyes but then nods in agreement, “Let’s see what you can do.”

“My Lord, Asmo you’ve been at this for at least an hour,” Pyra says, obviously getting annoyed at how long this is taking.  
“Beauty takes time, darling,” Asmo responds, finishing up her mascara.

“Ow! Stop pulling my hair!” Pyra yells, “This is why I don’t let people touch my hair!”  
“I’m just pulling it up since you said you didn’t want it down,” Asmo replies, finishing up his work and putting a jeweled pin in her hair.  
“Ugh! Please just finish quickly,” Pyra says, obviously exasperated.

“Alright, we’re done. Time for you to see my work!” Asmo says, clapping his hands with excitement. He turns Pyra to face the mirror, allowing her to see the makeup and updo that Asmo did. He had braided her hair and then pulled it up into a bun, adding a pin with red and silver gems. Her makeup was flawless, a red to orange ombre for her eyeshadow and a ruby red lipstick perfectly applied to her lips.  
“Oh my gosh. Asmo…” she trails off, trying to comprehend what she is seeing, “I look beautiful.”  
“Darling, you look _fabulous_. Now let’s get your dress on, you’re meeting Beel in 20 minutes,” Asmo says, retrieving her dress from where it was laid out on the bed.  
Pyra checks her watch, “Dang, that really took a long time.”  
Asmo helps her into the dress and zips up the back before walking over to his closet and pulling out a box. “I’ve had this for you for a while but I never had a chance to give it to you,” Asmo says, setting the box down on the bed.  
Pyra opens the box and finds beautiful silver flats. “Asmo, you got these for me?” Pyra says, pulling one out to examine it.  
“I saw them at a boutique a couple of months ago and thought they would look perfect on you,” Asmo says, smiling.  
Pyra puts them on and looks at the finished outfit in the mirror. “They’re lovely Asmo, thank you,” she says, pulling him in for a hug.  
“You’re welcome darling,” Asmo says, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. He pulls away and says, “Beel is waiting for you in the foyer.”  
Pyra smiles and walks to the door. Before she opens it, she turns her head back to him, “Thank you, Asmo.”  
Asmo smiles softly, “You’re welcome, darling.”


End file.
